Witch Doctor
by Angelpants
Summary: Rose is a witch and is helping the Charmed ones. She also holds the key to defeting Billie and Christy but will she help?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Charmed Doctor who cross over. Hope you like.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Witch Doctor.**

Rose ran. She didn't know where she was. It was dark with a lot of books and looked similar to a school, but what kind? Rose was being followed they weren't far behind and they wanted Rose. Rose had seen things before but these were different, where was the Doctor? Once they got here (how ever they did) he went and left Rose. She looked around to see where they were but she couldn't see them, once she turned back around she saw she was heading towards the Doctor, then she was on the floor, the Doctor pulled her up then noticed people were approaching

"Run!" yelled the Doctor as he pulled her away outside into a garden.

They hid. Rose held the Doctor's hand and felt calm like nothing was happening. The world stopped. But not for long. Rose saw a girl beckon them over to her,

"Look" Rose whispered to the Doctor pointing to the girl, she had pale skin, brown think hair and red lipstick. The Doctor crawled over to her and Rose followed.

"I'm Paige Matthews" she whispered "take my hand" she said only to Rose like the Doctor wasn't there. Rose held one hand out for Paige and the second for the Doctor. Then these bright white lights surrounded them all and Rose and the Doctor were in an attic but Paige wasn't there.

"Where are we?" asked Rose calm but sort of freaked out, the Doctor shrugged "Oh that's great help!" said Rose sarcastically "Why did you go to her" asked Rose "she could have been one of those people after us."

"After you, and it was the better option because I don't think the people chasing us would explain this to us" explained the Doctor in a matter of fact way, them the attic door opened and Paige stepped through with two young boys and two other women that could be her sisters.

"Hi I'm Piper" said a woman holding a baby boy in her arms, she had brown hair just like Paige and brown eyes "We're all sisters and I'm the eldest" a sad look appeared on her face, Rose didn't know why but she always had this natural instinct to comfort people

"Are you okay?" she asked walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"I'm Phoebe" explained the next sister, "ask Phoebe the advice columnist, I'm the middle sister" she smiled pushing her brown hair from her face.

"And I'm Paige as you know, the youngest once only child," the last thing Paige said confused Rose, Why was she once an only child, their family history confused Rose and she hopped they wouldn't give her a history lesson and she had no idea what Phoebe meant by 'ask Phoebe'. They all gave her a reassuring smile but Rose thought they were hiding something.

"I'm Rose"

"And I'm the Doctor!" he said feeling ignored

"He travels with me; we've come here on one of our journeys-"

"You mean you travel with me" teased the Doctor

"But somehow we ended up in this weird place with these people chasing me" continued Rose, The sisters looked at each other,

"They were demons" Piper came out and said "and you were at magic school"

"Piper!" said Paige with an annoyed tone in her voice.

--

Rose ran out the attic the Doctor on her heels followed by the sisters, in such a rush down the stairs Rose tripped, she fell hitting her head more than once on the banister. Once she woke up the Doctor was next to her but listening to the sister's conversation,

"What's her power?"

"I don't know the elders didn't tell me I don't think they know, but they said she can help us fight Billie and Christy!"

"Really?"

"She's so young!"

"No she's not" yelled the Doctor, "she's nineteen!" they stopped talking, Rose knew this wasn't the best thing to do but she was scared the things she had seen before she knew what they were the Doctor knew but he didn't know now, she was scared she ran2

"Rose!" yelled the Doctor, She didn't listen she kept running, Rose couldn't go without him and he knew that, He meant everything to her and she had no way of leaving without him anyway but she could just wait there until he comes, until he's won. She was being followed, at first she thought it was the Doctor but she heard his voice call out to her,

"Rose!" he yelled, she turned there was the Doctor running in his pin strip suit and beige coat flying behind him but there was a man there as well dressed in black following her down the street. She saw him before he was chasing her at magic school. She just couldn't get her head around that, 'magic school', 'her power' 'demons'. They weren't real. She was dreaming. She had to be! This wasn't her world, Rose pinched herself but she wouldn't wake up. He was coming closer she closed her eyes she hadn't felt this scared for a long time, maybe it was the first time she met the Doctor they day her life changed forever. She felt arms around her waist but as she opened her eyes the Doctor was holding her and running back to the sister's house. Rose let out a sob, she didn't normally cry or scream, even why she was told about her dad. Dead. He was dead and she loved him so much. Well okay he died when she was a baby but she would do anything to have him back. She loved him!

**Hope you like it more chapters if you do. Love ya bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch Doctor: Chapter two.**

"Have you ever done something you can't explain?" asked Paige, Rose shook her head, The Doctor stood up

"Can't you leave her alone?" asked the Doctor annoyed by the sisters trapping Rose here they should be travelling!

"No!" said Piper "she's special"

"I don't want to be special I just want thing to go back to how they were before" Rose looked at the Doctor

"There's only one thing that can keep us here" said the Doctor winking at Rose.

"Chips!" Rose continued.

* * *

"If we don't get her the charmed ones will and then they'll use her against us" Christy tried to explain to her sister once again,

"But I don't see why we need her"

"The sisters will make her think we are evil but she's confused easily swayed that's why it's so easy for the charmed ones to turn her"

"What?" asked Billie "turn her what?"

"Bad, on the wrong path the same as them!"

"Okay! I'll help"

"You'll need to Astral Projection" explained Christy to Billie.

* * *

"Will Billie and Christy try to get her?" asked phoebe

"Probably!" said Piper looking over at Rose and the Doctor eating chips.

"I'm not losing another charge!" exclaimed Paige

"You're not going to sweetie! They look so happy" Phoebe said enviously looking at the two of them laughing.

* * *

"Free food!" exclaimed Rose laughing at the funniness of the sisters giving them chips to stay and the Doctor making faces. "Why do you think they want us to stay?" asked Rose on a more serious note

"I don't know Rose and I'm sorry I should know everything!" the Doctor said then started laughing to be shortly joined by Rose.

* * *

Rose walked upstairs when she saw a blonde girl standing right in front of her.

"Its okay, my name is Billie will you come with me? I'm like you they tried to teach me to, to fight but if you come with me you don't have to fight"

"I can't leave him" explained Rose clearly tempted.

"You can bring him" said Billie trying to tempt Rose again. Rose walked towards Billie,

"Really?" asked Rose "I can bring him?" Billie smiled and nodded. "Stay here!" said Rose turning away down the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry It's not long but I like leaving things on a cliff hanger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: **Charmed nor Doctor Who is mine if they were Christy would have died ages ago and no-one would watch them. **

**Witch Doctor: Chapter three.**

"What did they say?" asked Piper once Paige had finished orbing,

"They said they found out Rose's power!"

"What? Really?" asked Phoebe

"Yep, it's amazing" said Paige purposely keeping her sisters in suspense, "she can incinerate demons and bring people and demons back to life with golden ora, but she can only bring people back to life if she deeply cares or loves someone!" Piper and Phoebe looked at each other but the silence was broken by the sound of something breaking

"If that is the grandfather clock then someone is going to get blown up!" said Piper with a laugh from Phoebe.

* * *

Rose watched as the Doctor was hurled across the room into a grandfather clock by one of the demons that were chasing her. 

"Hey!" said piper running into the room seeing the Doctor falling into the Grandfather clock that costs a fortune to repair, Piper uncurled her hands and the Demon blew up. Rose took a step back stunned,

"Oh Rose" said Piper realising Rose must be freaked out enough with her blowing up demons right in front of her. Rose ran over to the Doctor and tried to wake him, he jumped up startling Rose

"Come on" said Rose pulling the Doctor off the floor and upstairs towards Billie.

"Why is she going upstairs?" asked Paige, she didn't need an answer because they were already following them upstairs.

* * *

"Billie!" said Paige astonished by the appearance of her past charge, she then noticed that Rose was freely about to go with her. Billie grabbed Rose's hand ready to astral project out, 

"Doctor!" called Paige and as Billie and Rose left the Doctor appeared at Paige's side in a swarm of bright white lights.

* * *

"Doctor?" called Rose as soon as she saw he was not there, 

"The sisters must have him" explained a curly blonde girl who appeared out of the shadows

"This is Christy" explained Billie "we're sisters" Rose nodded but not that interested,

"I need to find the Doctor" yelled Rose

"You don't need him" said a man appearing from the shadows just as Christy had.

"Dumain!" scolded Billie

"I'm not doing anything without him!" yelled Rose knowing they needed her for something "I need him" She said calmer and quieter almost imposable to hear.

* * *

"Where's Rose?" asked the Doctor only wanting to know anything else 

"Do you know who took her?" asked Phoebe knowing who it was but needing to make sure _'he's cute' _she thought _'shut up Phoebe we're looking for a witch who he is infatuated with'_

"Some girl named Billie" he said, the sisters looked at each other and sighed. Phoebe grabbed the Doctors arm reassuringly when she had a premonition; _The Doctor was standing in front of Christy, she was forming a fireball but the Doctor stood there not moving she hurled the fireball at him and it hit him the chest he fell backwards and Rose came running over to him she turned to Christy and screamed at her tears running down Rose's face then a golden ora covered Rose's body, she laid her head on the Doctors chest and the light filled him Rose jumped up and he suddenly sat up!_

"Phoebe did you just have apremonition?" asked Paige

"Uhu" said Phoebe in agreement "Doctor Stay here no matter what and if you're not here when we get back you'll be in trouble" The Doctor shot them a smile and Phoebe felt herself go weak at the knees.

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked Paige referring to her premonition 

"Positive"

"now the question is do we let that premonition come true because he will be brought back to life by Rose and if she doesn't use her powers for good to bring back an innocent than we might lose her forever" Piper asked her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know what I own Charmed, not really and as much as I wish I don't own Doctor Who either. **

**Witch Doctor Chapter four. **

"Can't you take me to him?" asked Rose "you came to me"

"Yes" Dumain said "she can" Rose smiled and walked towards Billie

"Take me to him" Rose said holding her hand out to Billie.

* * *

'_What is going on with those girls?' _The Doctor asked himself 

"Billie" said Piper walking into the room with her sisters answering the Doctors question but she was looking behind the Doctor to where two blonde girls were standing.

"Doctor come on" said Rose

"No!" yelled Phoebe "Paige" she said turning towards her sister

"Doctor" yelled Paige and the Doctor appeared next to Paige in a swarm of bright white lights

"Don't do that again" said the Doctor holding his head, Rose ran over to him away from Billie

"Rose!" she yelled but Rose was already next to the charmed ones

"Leave now" warned Piper holding her hands in front of herself, Billie left haviing no other chose.

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Dumain 

"She walked over to them" said Billie "maybe we should just leave her"

"No" said Christy "if we do the charmed ones will turn her against us"

* * *

"Rose you have to believe us, if we were going to hurt you don't you think we would have already and why would Paige have saved you from those demons?" asked Piper 

"They said you guys were bad" said Rose backing away

"Do you really believe that?" asked Phoebe smiling at her "we've been fighting the bad guys for eight years now"

"Rose I trust them" said the Doctor, Rose relaxed a bit the Doctor was always right and Rose knew deep down they weren't the bad ones in all this.

"Phoebe" said a mans voice "I've found you the perfect guy this time"

"Coop now's not the time" said Piper looking at Rose

"I'll wait" he said sitting down on a chair.

"What do you say Rose?" asked the Doctor "do you trust them?"

"Yeah I do"

"Good chose" said Piper smiling

* * *

"We need to lure her away from the charmed ones again before they make a bond" explained Christy 

"Bonds are easy to break" said Dumain slyly "you just need to know the right thing"

* * *

"Rose stay with the Doctor, no matter what don't leave him or the manor" said Paige "stay with them Coop" 

"You know I need to get back to work" he said looking at Rose

"She knows" said Piper getting angry

"Okay"

"We don't need babysitters" said Rose

"We know but Wyatt and Chris do" said Piper walking out the room and when she returned she was carrying a baby in her arms and a little boy was walking beside her, Rose looked at them children were her one weakness,

"Okay i'll stay" Said Rose taking the baby from Piper.

**Well Hope you like it, Love ya. Untill next time, and sorry for the lateness I couldn't upload it, weird. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Witch Doctor: Chapter Fife. **

Disclaimer: You know what- oh I'm not even going to bother. I don't own Charmed or Doctor Who.

* * *

"They'll be coming here" Dumain informed Billie and Christy 

"So should we leave?" asked Billie

"I've got an idea" said Christy looking at her sister.

* * *

Rose watched Wyatt and Chris playing with each other and the Doctor looked at Rose he could see she was confused but what he couldn't see was the longing in her eyes as she watched those boys. 

"Where were they going?" asked Rose breaking the silence, her question was directed at Coop,

"Magic school I guess that's where Billie and Christy are,"

"Are you sure?" asked Rose thinking about how her and the Doctor suddenly appeared in magic school and being chased by those demons.

"Are there demons there?" asked Rose

"I think the sisters were saying that there were demons there so I guess Billie and Christy are working with them."

"We where chased by demons when I first Paige,"

"That doesn't mean anything" said Coop trying to reassure her

"We were at magic school" said the Doctor realising what Rose was saying "they were trying to get Rose there in the first place but once she met the sisters they would need to gain her trust, maybe they would save her and thought Rose would trust them" the Doctor smiled "but your not that gullible" Rose smiled back at him, suddenly Wyatt put a blue guard around him and his little brother. There was a blast of fire that blew Coop out of the chair he was sat on and across the room knocking him unconscious.

The next thing Rose knew was that a glow was coming from Paige's hand as she held them over Rose's body, Rose sat up,

"Where's the Doctor?" all the sisters looked at each other, "No?" said Rose "he can't have been, I need to get him back" said Rose pushing Paige away and running upstairs, up to the attic.

* * *

**Sorry to those (small number of) fans out there that have looked at my page and screamed at the screen telling me to get a move on and get the next chapter out, well calm down here it is. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Witch Doctor. Chapter Six**

Rose ran up stairs towards the attic, towards the book of shadows, when she first arrived here she had seen this book, seen a page it was opened on, she knew this could help her. As the sisters appeared in the room she had already wrote down two spells. One was a binding potion and the other was a potion to get to magic school.

"You don't have to use a potion to get there" said Piper "Paige can take you" Rose stuffed the pieces of paper into her pocket and closed the book,

"Please take me" pleaded Rose, Paige nodded.

"Because who knows what their doing to him" smiled Piper.

* * *

"Okay I'm really not that clever" said the Doctor "I don't need a test" in font of the Doctor was a table and chair and on top was a test paper "I really hate tests" complained the Doctor "You know I'm purposely going to get them wrong" sighed the Doctor the blonde girl smiled at him but was soon called away, the Doctor didn't know why this 'Billie' girl was caught up with the bad guys she was a really sweet girl, But as she left she locked the door behind her, what a day to forget your sonic screwdriver, locked in a room with a English test with no escape. Murder!

* * *

"I bet there making him do an English test" laughed Rose walking over to Paige "He hates tests but English most of all, doesn't like this language much" laughed Rose thinking of his origin. 

"They might be doing something a little more evil than making him do a test" said Phoebe, Piper and Paige looked at her but Rose just continued to laugh "You know like try and get information out of him"

"Might put that in the test" suggested Piper before smiling

"Na he'd figure it out, he's really clever, but his favourite food is banana and chips, not together thought" said Rose realising the glares she was getting from the sisters "can't blame him for liking chips though" said Rose licking her lips.

"Is that relevant about him liking chips?" asked Coop appearing from the stair case,

"No not really, but it's funny"

* * *

The Doctor got up and walked around the room, now the big mistake they had made was to lock him inside a room filled with books, the best weapons in the world. He walked over to a shelf and pulled out the first book he could find.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Rose looking around magic school 

"Looks like-" Paige stopped "I've never seen this room before" said Paige becoming worried

"Is that bad?" asked Rose, Paige nodded

"I was the headmistress of this school so I know every room, where ever corridor leads and every teacher." Rose laughed as a thought crossed her mind

"You'd get lost in my home" said Rose smiling, Rose had always learnt to make a joke out of things with the Doctor even when staring the danger right in the face but Paige didn't seem to have that outlook. "Where would they keep the Doctor?" asked Rose changing the subject

"The only place that had a lock," Paige smiled "my old office"

* * *

The door opened and a dark blonde girl walked in 

"What are you doing?" she asked sternly, the Doctor smiled

"Reading, this is a school after all so I'd thought I'd do some light reading" he said gesturing to six whole bookcases all along one wall, 'Christy' didn't seem as nice as Billie

"Sit back down and finish your test you-" Christy was cut off as the door opened and Paige and Rose stood there "Rose" she said with a false smile Rose smiled back

"What is going on here" said Rose with a completely fake happy attitude, Christy had no excuse so she ran towards the Doctor and pulled him by the ear,

"Ow that hurt" he smiled towards Rose then grabbed Christy's hand "that's not very nice, now go" he said his tone dropping deadly serious he dropped Christy's hand "go" he repeated Christy stood there not willing to move, Paige raised her hand

"Billie" Christy was covered in a swarm of bright white lights then she disappeared. Paige held out her hands one for Rose one for the Doctor they both took one and the same swarm of light covered them and they appeared back at the Manor.

* * *

Paige had gone out to see Henry and Phoebe had gone to work so it was just Piper, Rose and the Doctor. 

"Can you do this for me?" asked Rose passing a piece of paper to Piper, Piper opened it up and looked at it,

"Are you sure?" asked Piper, Rose looked over at the Doctor

"I'm sure", So Piper walked over to the cupboards to get the ingredients for a binding potion.

"I'm really sorry Piper" said Rose placing an empty glass on the counter

"It's a shame you never used your powers" Said the Doctor walking towards them

"Do you want top know what it was?" Rose nodded "In an ora of golden light you could incinerate demons and monsters and in the same golden ora you could bring the dead back to life"

"Would I ever be able to get them back?" asked Rose, Piper nodded "Well if you ever need me give me a call" said Rose diving into her pockets to bring out a piece of screwed up paper with her mobile number on it.

Phoebe and Paige walked into the room smiling; Phoebe noticed the herbs and the empty glass

"Did it go well?" asked Phoebe,

"Did what go well?" asked Paige confused

"I bound my powers" said Rose grabbing the Doctors hand and was relived when she could feel his hand in hers,

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Paige, she turned around to Phoebe "and how did you know?"

"We didn't tell you because we thought you might try and stop her and Phoebe knows because I phoned her" said Piper

"She's my charge though I should know what's going on"

"It's my life though, and being a witch isn't it, I'm a traveller"

Paige understood, Paige would love to have a normal life, live with her husband Henry but she wouldn't give up her powers, Paige and her sisters envied Rose, she could have a normal life and they couldn't, but they didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

"Where are we going now then?" asked Rose hugging the Doctor arm as they walked down the road, 

"Um that way" he pointing strait on towards the sky

"What's over there then?" asked Rose

"A banana grove in the centre of the planet called Ruby 7"

"A banana grove?" asked Rose laughing

The Doctor stopped and opened the door to a police public call box, he stepped inside and Rose jumped in after him closing the door behind her. Soon a sound of screeching and whirling filled the air that could contain the whole Universe then it started to disappear.

* * *

"It's good to be back in the TARDIS" said Rose thinking of their latest adventure 

"Your power made sense though" said the Doctor deep in thought

"You mean with the time vortex?" asked Rose, the Doctor mumbled something Rose couldn't hear "what are we going to be doing Ruby 7 then?" asked Rose changing the subject

"Picking bananas of course" said the Doctor smiling Rose couldn't tell if he was joking of if he was serious "but before we go there I was thinking we could drop that present off for your mother" he said indicating to a small golden coloured object it was amazing when it went cold it meant it was going to rain and when it was hot it meant it was going to be sunny, "its been sat around here for days" Rose smiled at the Doctor

"Okay but lets try not to get into trouble" laughed Rose knowing that was impossible.

* * *

**Okay this is set just before ****Army of ghosts**** (if you didn't get that already lol) I hope you liked it, this one was longer than the others, can't decied if thats a good thing of a bad thing. **


End file.
